


A Day at the Beach

by Persiflage



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, Daisy Johnson Love Phil Being a Dork, Day At The Beach, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingerfucking, First Kiss, First Time, Future Fic, Inhumans (Marvel), Kissing, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, POV Alternating, POV Phil Coulson, POV Skye | Daisy Johnson, Phil Coulson is a Dork, Phil Coulson's Prosthetic Hand, Porn with Feelings, Secret Warriors (Marvel), Skye | Daisy Johnson's Superpowers, Sneaking Around, Wall Sex, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 13:14:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8534518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: Daisy and Phil find a way to combine work and play, taking a big step forward in their relationship as a result.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RowboatCop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowboatCop/gifts), [Skyepilot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyepilot/gifts), [zauberer_sirin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zauberer_sirin/gifts).



> Another of the [Ersatz Genremixer](http://www.seasip.info/Misc/genremixer.html) prompts: day at the beach.

"A day at the beach?" Daisy repeats, looking thoroughly confused.

Coulson smiles. "Yeah."

"Phil, why are you proposing we have a day at the beach? You know how much work there is to be done."

He nods, then leans in closer. "And some of it can be done at the beach, Daisy."

She tilts away from him, her eyes searching his face. "Who are you, and what have you done with Phil Coulson?" 

He chuckles, then holds out the tablet he's been holding cradled against his chest. Daisy takes it from him, still frowning, then looks down at the screen, and he feels her go completely still – like she's trying to hide her reaction.

"Tell me that a day at the beach doesn't sound like a good idea, now?" he asks softly.

She nods. "It does."

"I'll meet you in the hangar in 10," he says, and she nods again, passes him the tablet, then hurries away.

Coulson taps at the screen a couple of times – running an app that Daisy designed that ensures mission-critical information that they want to keep from the others stays hidden. She still doesn't trust the Director, and he can't blame her for that – Mace is being far too rigid about too many issues, things that affect Daisy and her people (and Mace's too, though he seems to ignore or forget that). Coulson's disappointed that the man has not lived up to his hopes: when he'd stepped down and suggested to President Ellis that an actual Inhuman be made Director of SHIELD, he had expected that Mace would do more to ensure Inhumans were protected from people like the Watchdogs, and so far SHIELD has singularly failed to protect anyone. Coulson's aware that Daisy is rethinking her decision to return to SHIELD on a daily basis, and he wakes up every morning expecting to discover she's left again.

He walks through the base at an unhurried pace, nodding to agents he knows, but not allowing anyone to waylay him. He boards the Zephyr1, and heads straight for the Director's cabin, as it's still officially known, though Mace rarely uses the Z1 so it's become Coulson's by default. When he returns a few minutes later, Daisy's crossing the hangar towards him, a backpack dangling from one hand, and a look of fierce determination in her eyes, and not for the first time he feels a surge of love and desire for her. It scares him, a bit, although the idea of saying anything to her scares him more, so he keeps his silence, although he's a sneaking suspicion she knows that his feelings for her aren't entirely platonic. (They never have been, despite his best efforts to tell himself they are.)

They board the Z1 together, passing the SUV that's parked up in the plane's hangar, then head up to the Director's cabin, Coulson nodding to Agent Piper to tell her they're ready to go.

A few moments later he feels the plane taking off, but he doesn't fully relax until they've been in the air for several minutes. He sits down beside Daisy on the couch as she pulls out her tablet, and they soon slip into mission planning mode.

DJ-PC-DJ-PC-DJ

It still feels slightly strange to Daisy to be sneaking around inside SHIELD as she and Phil do – and it's a disappointment to her that they have to do this, to run covert ops that they cannot reveal even to Mack or May because if Mace found out, he'd likely kick Phil out and lock Daisy up. ( _He can try_ , she thinks fiercely, not for the first time. She'll never let anyone lock her up, and certainly not Jeffrey Mace, whom she considers to be a traitor to their people because he won't do more to protect the Inhumans.) She's fairly sure that Mack and May actually know she and Phil are running unsanctioned ops, but that they've both adopted a 'Don't ask, don't tell' attitude; she can't blame them for wanting plausible deniability – they aren't Inhumans, after all. 

They're in the air for less than 3 hours, then after the Z1 lands at a discreet airfield, Phil drives them to Cannon Beach, Oregon, and half an hour later they leave the SUV in a nearby parking lot, then head down onto the beach. They both changed aboard the Z1 into suitable beachwear: in Daisy's case a bikini with a long golden wrap over the top that she wears like a strapless dress, sunnies, and a floppy yellow hat; Phil's wearing a shirt with sleeves that come down far enough to hide the metal band that connects his prosthetic hand to his stump, and a pair of baseball shorts that come to his knees. He's wearing aviators, but has eschewed a hat, saying he's not 'a hat guy'. 

They settle in a slightly sheltered spot which Daisy picks because it gives them a good view of the entire beach. Phil spreads out the blanket he brought, while Daisy digs out two one litre bottles of water, a bottle of sun block, a couple of towels, and a couple of 'beach reads' for camouflage. Her tablet and an ICER remain in her backpack, although she very much hopes the latter won't be needed. 

"Want me to do your back?" Phil asks, holding up the bottle of sun block, and she nods, sheds the wrap, and stretches out on her stomach, her gaze still fixed on the rest of the beach. Phil sits crosslegged beside her, and she remembers that he once claimed he wasn't flexible – a likely story, she thinks now with fondness. She shivers at the first contact of the cold sun block on her sun-warmed skin, and Phil chuckles softly, then begins rubbing it into her back. 

It's not a massage, but it feels very like one, and it's the most sustained physical contact, outside of fights, she's had with anyone in the 8 months since she first walked away from SHIELD. It makes sense, somehow, that it's Phil – after all, she's closer to him than anyone else (even Elena), despite her ongoing desire to have nothing to lose. The fact that she was the one who got him, Robbie, and Fitz back from that alternate dimension that Robbie's uncle Eli sent them into, seems to have bound them together even more tightly. 

Phil leans down so that his breath tickles her ear when he asks softly. "Young woman at two o'clock?"

She suppresses a shiver, then looks where he's indicated, and feels her breath catch in her throat because the young woman walking down the beach is 'pinging' against her vibrations in a very discreet yet definite way. She watches as the young woman sets down a folding chair and a furled sunshade, which she sets up not too far from their own spot. From the woven straw shoulder bag she set beside the chair she withdraws a large bottle of water and a paperback book that looks like a Dan Brown. She opens the book, flattening it over her knee, then leans back in the chair and places the open book over her face.

"Huh," says Phil, sounding thoroughly bemused.

"Yeah," agrees Daisy, because it seems weird that she'd put the book over her face when she's got a sunshade to shade her face.

They continue discreetly watching the young woman for half an hour, but she doesn't move, although Daisy's fairly sure she's not asleep: Daisy has enough experience of the vibrations of sleeping people to be able to distinguish them from those of someone who's awake.

"I'm going to make contact," Daisy says, and gets to her feet, grabs the SUV keys from the spot on the blanket where Phil had set them, and walks away. She can feel Phil's eyes on her back as she crosses the beach and suppresses a fond smile at the way he literally has her back.

She carries the keys loosely, letting her arm swing back and forth as she walks, seemingly idly, across the sand, until she lets go so that they fall against the young woman's leg as she's passing the beach chair.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry," she exclaims, bending down to retrieve the keys as she asks, "Are you all right? I didn't hurt you, did I?" 

The young woman, whose skin is a bit darker than her own, removes the book from her face and looks at Daisy. "It's fine. Please don't worry about it."

"Are you sure?" Daisy straightens up, keeping eye contact, and noticing the young woman's grey eyes, which look strange in contrast to her pale brown skin.

"Of course." 

"I'm Daisy," she says, and holds out her hand.

The young woman gives her a slightly wary look, then takes the offered hand. "Amalia."

Daisy shakes her hand. "Pleased to meet you, Amalia." She makes small talk about the weather, and the beach, and she feels Amalia's vibrations softening, even as some of the tension goes out of her muscles.

After a few more minutes, she senses Phil walking up behind her, so she doesn't flinch when he slings his arm around her shoulders. "Darling, did you forget you were going to get the other bottle of sun block from the car?"

The 'Darling' is a surprise, but she goes with it, turning towards him and smiling. "Phil, this is Amalia, whom I assaulted with the car keys."

Phil offers his hand and Amalia shakes it, then he takes the keys from Daisy. "I'll leave you two ladies to chat and fetch the sun block. I don't fancy turning into a lobster."

Amalia chuckles, and Daisy smirks. "But lobsters are tasty, Phil," she says, then gives him a peck on the cheek. "Run along, then."

Phil smirks back, then goes off with the keys, and Daisy crouches down beside Amalia's chair.

DJ-PC-DJ-PC-DJ

Coulson's not quite sure what possessed him to call Daisy 'Darling' and act as if they're a couple, but he's grateful that she went with it, and he thinks it'll help Amalia to feel less wary. He doesn't touch his fingertips to his cheek as he walks away but he fancies the warmth of Daisy's lips on his skin lingers, and he tells himself not to read anything into it because Daisy was obviously just playing up the cover of them as a couple. He wishes it wasn't a cover, even though he knows it goes against new SHIELD's protocols (he's pretty sure Elena and Mack have broken that protocol by now or, knowing Elena, smashed it to bits), but he's not sure Daisy feels the same way. He knows she cares about him a great deal, she might even think of it as love, although he wouldn't assume that's how she views it, but he's realised he wants more. He blames it on his trip into a parallel dimension, and the fact that Daisy was the one to rescue him, Robbie, and Fitz – her fierce determination to protect him is just one of the many things he loves about her. The fact that she's more capable of protecting him than anyone else he knows, is just an added bonus: it's not that she has the power to tear continents in half that's sexy, it's the fact that she has that enormous power and will only ever use it to do good that he finds sexy. 

When he walks back from the parking lot to the beach, Coulson quickly notices that Amalia's moved to join Daisy on their blanket. Her beach chair is folded flat and lying in the sand, but her umbrella is up and open, giving their blanket some extra shade. The two young women are seated cross-legged on the blanket, talking animatedly, and Coulson fights back a goofy smile as he realises that Daisy's successfully recruited another Inhuman.

"Did you forget the sun block, Phil?" Daisy asks as she catches sight of him.

He shakes his head. "There wasn't any more in the car, so I went to buy some, and these." He holds out the ice cream cones. "I just got vanilla," he tells Amalia, "as I wasn't sure what you'd like."

"Vanilla is fine," the young woman says with a smile. "Thank you."

He nods, and she takes one of the cones from him, then he sits down on Daisy's other side, and she accepts one of the remaining cones with another peck on his cheek, and a quiet "Thanks, love" that makes his toes curl. 

When Amalia leaves a couple of hours later, she takes a card that Daisy's given her with her Secret Warriors contact details; it was Coulson's idea to call Daisy's new Inhuman team the Secret Warriors, and while Daisy had teased him about being a 'total dork', he could tell she actually liked the name.

"Is she in then?" he asks as Amalia walks away along the beach.

"She's very interested," Daisy tells him. "She'll contact me in a few days, and we'll meet up, and if she says yes, I'll show her our base of operations."

"Good." 

Daisy chuckles, and he lifts his eyebrows, wondering what's amusing her. "C'mon, Phil, admit it, the main reason you _love_ my Secret Warriors team is because we're going behind Mace's back."

He shakes his head. "The reason I love it is because you've got a team of people whom you can trust to have your back, whom you can trust to see the situation with the Inhumans in the way that you do, and because you absolutely deserve to be a team leader." 

She stares at him for a few moments, then she blurts out, "I love you", before leaning in and kissing him properly. He immediately wraps his arms around her and pulls her down onto the blanket beside him even as he kisses her back. He drags his thumbnail up her spine and she shudders against him, moaning into his mouth, and his cock grows harder. 

"Daisy," he gasps, pulling his mouth from hers so he can take deep, desperate breaths.

"Phil." She sounds just as breathless, he notices, and then she climbs over him, pressing her body firmly against his, and he can't help cupping her ass with his left hand, squeezing her buttock carefully because it's his prosthetic hand.

"We need to get a room," she mutters against his neck, "or we'll find ourselves arrested for public indecency."

Coulson feels his whole body flush with desire and he doesn't quite dare to tell her that he'd love to have sex with her right here and now, but she lifts her head and stares at him. "You'd like that, wouldn't you?" she asks, sounding awed.

"Not getting arrested, no," he says, "but sex on the beach, oh yes."

"Fuck," she whispers, and grinds against him a bit more before she rolls off him, then sits up.

They pack up their things very quickly, after Coulson's adjusted himself so that he can walk a bit more comfortably, then they head back to the parking lot as quickly as dignity will allow.

DJ-PC-DJ-PC-DJ

Daisy's both excited and nervous about the step she and Phil are about to take. She hadn't meant to blurt out that she loved him, but the things he was saying; the things he always says that are equally as supportive and affirming; the way he looks at her, especially since she pulled him back from that parallel dimension; the way he's never once blamed her for taking off, post-Hive; the way he's always given her space, but made it clear he's there for her if she needs to talk, or just for company – well, she couldn't hold her feelings back any longer. And now he's driving them into town to find a motel where they can finish what they started on the beach, and it scares her, but it thrills her too. 

They park the SUV, then Phil disappears into a nearby drug store, which makes her blush a little, but it's also wonderful – she's fairly certain he knows they don't really need condoms since she's on the shot, but the fact he goes to buy them without even discussing it just makes her love him even more. She's pretty sure she doesn't deserve a lover as thoughtful and caring as Phil, but that doesn't mean she's going to reject him.

He comes back out of the drug store, a hint of a smile at the corners of his mouth, then when she grabs his hand (his left), the smile blossoms, and they walk a little further up the block to a motel where they book themselves into a room for the night. She's not sure if they'll be staying the night, but she finds herself hoping they will – she doesn't just want to fuck Phil, she wants to sleep with him, and wake up beside him tomorrow morning.

They make out in the elevator on the way up to their room – neither of them, apparently, are capable of keeping their hands off each other any longer. She'll admit to being very excited at the thought of seeing Phil naked – she already knows that he's got amazing arms, and she's fairly sure the rest of his body is equally amazing, and to judge from the way his erection's hard against her thigh, he's not lacking in that department either.

They stumble out of the elevator, trying to continue kissing as they move towards their room, until Phil finally pulls free with a gasp, stares at the nearest door, then grabs her hand and tugs her along the hall to another door. 

They only just manage to get inside the door before Phil's peeling Daisy's wrap from her body and his hands are roaming over her as he pushes her against the wall and kisses her hungrily, grinding his body against hers. She feels a rush of desire, and grabs his shirt, tugging it upwards. He grunts, then backs up long enough for her to get the shirt off, then her hands are untying the cord at the waist of his baseball shorts, and in moments he's naked, bared to her appreciative gaze, and she can't help holding him at arm's length while she takes in the full glory that is Agent Phil Coulson: naked and hard. 

"Phil," she groans, and pulls him back in, reeling him in for another passionately hungry kiss. 

His hands are busy at her back and waist, and in a few moments, she's also naked, and then he picks her up and she immediately wraps her legs around his waist, reaching down to guide his thick prick into her wet sex.

"Condom!" he gasps. "I bought some."

"I know you did, Phil," she says, chest heaving. "I'm covered."

He grunts as she clenches her muscles around his cock, then backs her up against the wall, and she comes, a quick, shallow orgasm that nevertheless makes him moan before he lifts her slightly higher, then he begins to thrust. 

She comes twice more as he fucks her comprehensively against the wall, and she reckons her back will be sore later, but right now she doesn't care, and then he's spilling inside her, and it feels amazingly good. They remain pressed against the wall for a few moments, trying to recover from the frenzy of their first fuck, then Phil gently lowers her to the ground, and she wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him, softly and tenderly this time.

"I love you," he says, softly yet clearly. "I've loved you for a long time."

"Me too," she says. She gazes into his eyes and sees he looks awed, and she supposes she did a better job than she thought of keeping her feelings to herself.

He pulls himself away from her, then holds out his hand, and she takes it and lets him lead her across the room to the bed. They settle in the middle of the bed, bodies wrapped around each other as they kiss and touch until Phil pulls back, and says, "I want to go down on you."

Daisy shivers in anticipation. "I'd like that," she says, because she's sure it'll be great with Phil – he has the experience, but more importantly, he's a wickedly good kisser – she's sure that'll translate into him being great at oral.

He rolls away from her, then sits up, and first rearranges the pillows under her head – so she can see, she realises, and that gives her another thrill – then he spreads her legs open. "Are you okay with me touching you with the prosthetic?"

She reaches out to grab his left hand. "It's part of you, Phil, of course I don't mind."

His face seems to light up at her words, and then he moves down the bed and settles between her legs. He holds her thighs open while he leans down and drags his tongue up the length of her sex, and she moans softly. He lifts his head and looks at her, and she presses a hand against his head. 

"That feels sensational," she tells him. "But is that all you've got?" 

He smirks. "You ain't seen nothing, yet, baby," he quips, and she groans and laughs at the same time, because she might've known he'd be corny. 

He ducks his head again, then pulls her lips open and slides his tongue into her and she feels a tightening in her belly that she knows presages the onset of a spectacular orgasm. Within minutes he's worked her close to the edge, his mouth busy on her clit, and two fingers (prosthetic ones) buried inside her, working her G-spot. He twists his fingers, and she comes hard, crying out in pleasure as her orgasm breaks over her like a wave. Phil doesn't stop, though – his fingers still for a few moments while her muscles clench tightly around them, then as soon as her walls relax a bit, he's fingering her again, and she can feel a second orgasm building up immediately.

In the end she comes three times before he eases his fingers from her sopping pussy, then lifts his head, and she can see his mouth and chin are wet. She grabs his arms and tugs him up her body, and his thick prick bumps against her thigh as he moves. She kisses him, hard and hungry, and he moans into her mouth when she curls her hand around his dick.

"Some time I want to watch you wank," she tells him, and he shudders, his eyes going wide in surprise, and she gives his cock a brief squeeze, "but right now, I'm going to suck you off."

"Daisy." Her name comes out as a long, low groan, making him sound desperately needy – it's a sound she decides she really likes. She gestures for him to sit beside her, and he complies.

"Phil," she says, and leans in to lick at his Adam's apple. He moans and tilts his head back, baring his throat to her, and she scrapes her teeth over his flesh, then laves her tongue over the same spot. 

"Daisy, _please_." 

Okay, the sound of him begging is also something she really likes. She nips at his bottom lip, then lowers her head and wraps her mouth around the head of his cock, and he groans again. The sound goes straight between her legs and she can feel her pussy beginning to throb as she works her mouth over Phil's cock, sometimes scraping her teeth gently over his flesh, sometimes sucking hard on the head. His hips buck, and she figures it's a purely involuntary reaction, but she still presses firmly down on his thigh with her free hand, trying to persuade him keep still.

He comes hard, shooting so fast into her mouth that she almost gags, but she manages to swallow it down. He's moaning and whimpering and gasping above her, all of which sounds quite beautiful to her ears.

Once he's recovered, they make their way into the tiny ensuite bathroom and shower, cramming themselves into the cubicle together, though there's barely enough room for one person, never mind two.

Once they're clean, they strip the sheet from the bed and put on a clean one from the pile of bedding on a shelf in the closet, then they tumble onto the bed together and curl up, Daisy's head on Phil's right shoulder, her right hand resting over his heart, and her right leg draped across both of his. He wraps his right arm around her and presses his lips to her hair.

"Do you want to eat out or get room service?" he asks, reaching across their bodies to begin stroking his left hand up and down her arm.

"Room service," she says. "I don't really wanna move from here." He makes an affirmative noise, and tightens his right arm a little more. She can feel herself growing sleepy, and after fighting it for a few minutes, she gives in – a little nap won't hurt – and she did want to fall asleep with Phil.

"Are we staying the night?" she asks, her voice drowsy.

"If you'd like to," he says, and she thinks he sounds as sleepy as she does.

"Mm. Wanna wake up beside you." 

"Daisy." He breathes her name, almost sounding awed, and she shifts so that she can press her lips to his jaw.

"Phil," she whispers back, then closes her eyes. She can feel Phil's vibrations changing as he falls asleep, and she realises she's never felt safer or more content. It's a great feeling, scary, but yes, definitely great.


End file.
